


Driving Skills

by snailbee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Keith gets hard just looking at Lance, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Head, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailbee/pseuds/snailbee
Summary: “You trying to get a handy to stay alert?” Lance jokes, voice sweet with laughter. There's underlying interest in his tone though. God, Keith is in love with this boy. They're always on the same wavelength, especially with anything dirty.Or, Lance tests Keith's driving skills out with some road head.





	Driving Skills

**Author's Note:**

> practice safe driving!

Lance is slumped in the passenger seat. His long legs shoved up onto the dash, sock-covered toes curled against the windshield. His head tilted back, eyes closed as the sunset made his dark skin glow a gorgeous amber. Keith was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the road and off his gorgeous boyfriend. Dark lashes fluttered open, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light. Lance had managed to curl his tall body up and passed out a few hours into the trip.

“You waking up?” He asks. Lance tilts his head towards the driver’s seat and squints against the setting sun. When they lock eyes, Keith can see his boyfriend melt into a sappy smile, relaxing. The calm love in his eyes makes Keith's skin crackle. He knows he's giving the same look. A yawn interrupts the moment and Lance's face contorts wide. His lean boyfriend unfurls out of his locked position.

“This drive always blows,” Lance complains, limbs splaying out. His feet come banging down against the floorboards. “No matter how many times we drive it, it still sucks.”

"Says the guy who fell asleep on me," Keith countered. He watches his boyfriend out of his peripherals. Lance stretches out, long body mimicking a cats. When he brings his arms down, his hand lands on Keith's thigh. Lance was always affectionate, but cooped up for hours in a small space made Keith very aware of his touch. His thoughts hadn't helped much either.

A few times a year, Keith and Lance took a seven-hour drive along an old stretch of highway to visit Keith’s dad. The view during sunset was pretty, but the lack of cell service made the trip hell. A few cars passed by, but the stretch of road resembled a ghost town. Keith didn't mind the drive and admired the scenery. Lance was usually a lot more fidgety than him and would make Keith play road trip games. For once, Keith was the restless one. Staring at his cute, slumbering boyfriend had gotten Keith worked up. 

“I’ve got an idea,” he murmurs to his tired boyfriend, arousal steeps into his tone. The landscape offers a few abandoned farm houses. Keith is a great driver, knows Lance wouldn't need convincing to mess around. A smirk tugs at Keith's mouth and the buzzing thoughts have him flushing warm. Lance's sleepiness makes him slow on the draw. 

“What? Jam out to some bad music like usual?” His long fingers trace patterns against Keith’s leg, slow and sweet. It makes Keith warm and gets his blood pumping. “Hmm that might be-”

Keith cuts him off, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand, and tugging it up towards where the head of his cock rests. No need for foreplay. He's rocking a semi and knows Lance feels it under his palm. 

“ _Oh._ ”

Keith lets his eyes off the road to look at Lance's cheeky grin, dimple flexing against his dark skin. His boyfriend is beautiful and Keith's cock throbs at the sight.

“You trying to get a handy to stay alert?” Lance jokes, voice sweet with laughter. There's underlying interest in his tone though. God, Keith is in love with this boy. They're always on the same wavelength, especially with anything dirty. He uses his left hand to set cruise control on and widens his legs to give Lance a good feel of his effect on Keith. Lance’s hand flexes over his cock, cupping what he can through his thick jeans. Lance unbuckles his seat belt and twists his body towards his boyfriend. He blocks his boyfriend's view of the road to push his plush mouth against Keith's. The angle makes it awkward, but it still sends tingles up their spines. 

“Take it out for me, babe,” Keith whispers when they separate, eyes back on the road, voice low with encouragement. Keith knows sex between Lance and him is zero to a hundred, and adrenaline is driving this risky romp. Keith doesn't care about the possible negative outcomes, arousal thrums in his veins. Lance’s breathing has picked up, which means he’s eager too. 

The two of them make quick work of Keith’s belt and zipper. He does an awkward hop to get his jeans and boxers down past his ass. He’s proud that the car only slightly jerks into the opposite lane. The exposure makes him shiver and his cock bobs wet and thick on his thigh. He has to spread his legs to keep his balls comfortable without letting his feet drift from the pedals.

“Look at how hard you are,” Lance drawls, his voice sounding thick and syrupy. He raises his body out of the seat, feet pushing against the door to hoist him up. Lance places his pointy chin on the his boyfriend's shoulder, warm and heavy. 

“S’all for you,” Keith rasps out. He tilts his head to the side as Lance nuzzles into his neck, mouthing wetly along his neck. He hears a happy hum from his boyfriend and gets rewarded with a hand wrapping around his cock. 

The first down stroke gets a moan out him and Lance picks up a lazy pace. His thumb smears his precum, up and down. Keith could come like this. Lance's sweet words in his ear, making a mess of the car. Keith can’t believe they never tried this on the drive before. A full body shudder brings him back when Lance gets his mouth around his earlobe. 

“You should let me suck you off like this,” Lance says. He presses small kisses and nips along the side of his face as his hand keeps up a fluid twist. 

Keith trusts his driving. He knows his skills behind a wheel, knows Lance trusts him. The thought of proving that with his cock down Lance’s throat makes him moan. He takes his right hand off the wheel, wraps his arm around the other man’s shoulder, and applies subtle pressure. A silent _yes, please_. Lance places a wet kiss under his jaw before adjusting to lean over Keith’s lap. 

Lances chuckles, “Don’t take your eyes off the road, sweetheart." His hand slides around the base of his cock, and he licks a long, wet stripe along the side of his cock. Fits his lips over the head, and giving sweet swirls around the head. The car gives a slight jerk and Lance pops off, letting out a breathy sound of amusement. Keith chances a glance down and meets his boyfriend’s blue eyes. Lance realizes Keith's eyes are on him and not the road. So, he makes a show of sliding his tongue around the top, dipping into the slit and under the head.

“ _Fuck_ Lance,” Keith chokes, eyes jumping back onto old highway. The gorgeous boy in his lap coos, and slips his cock into his mouth and pulls his fist up to meet it. His mouth and fist work into a smooth, wet slide. It’s so warm and wet and _good_. Keith thinks his vision is whiting out before realizing a car is driving up on the opposite side, but Keith doesn’t care. He can’t think around the thumping of his pulse, hands white-knuckling the steering wheel, thighs tensing. “Damn, damn, damn.” 

The car passes by with no problems. Keith grits his teeth and reaches a free hand down to wrap in brown hair. Lance’s enthusiasm is making the blow job sloppy and wet. Spit slides down his length and into the coarse hair surrounding his cock. His boyfriend chases the trail down with his tongue, and mouths at his balls. Keith refrains from spreading his legs too wide, and has to remind himself to keep his foot near the brake. Lance’s hand comes to take over for his tongue, swallowing Keith’s cock to meet his fist. Keith hears a deep breath before his cock slips down his boyfriend's throat. He's trying to keep the car straight. Lance's tight throat swallows around him and it's so fucking good. He stutters out distorted versions of his boyfriend's name, throws out a _baby, fuck_ , eyes growing heavy. He feels his boyfriend pull back up, taking in deep breaths through his nose. Lance doesn't let up, can't get enough of the heavy weight in his mouth, the feeling of his nose pressed against skin. Nobody sucks cock like Lance does. 

“This is so hot, babe,” Keith garbles out. His eyes flickering between the wide stretch of his boyfriend's lips and the road. Lance gives a hum and Keith almost chokes on his tongue. Keith watches as Lance swaps hands and slides the the other down to his own jean zipper. Holy shit. He’s gonna crash or come or both. There's no way he can drive knowing Lance is getting himself off and not getting to watch. It makes him dizzy and Keith knows he won’t last any longer. He starts gently rocking his hips up into Lance’s mouth, using the wheel to keep him steady. His boyfriend works his head faster, lips glistening with precum and spit. Keith risks another glance down, watches his boyfriend's head bouncing in his lap, and lean arm shuddering to match his mouth's pace on his own length.

“I’m…babe, _shit_ ,” Keith gasps out. The road becomes hazy and out of focus, his thighs tensing, toes curling in his shoes. Lance knows him, knows his boyfriend's about to come. He pulls his mouth off and sucks at the soft head, slick hand sliding up and up. Keith is delirious; he's going to come down his boyfriend's throat while fucking _driving._ That's the thought that makes him fall apart. Keith claws at Lance’s hair, as he comes, messily, half on Lance’s tongue and half against his cheek. Lance swallows what his mouth caught with a moan. He nuzzles his forehead into Keith’s thigh, and bites the skin as he quickly finishes himself off. A jumbled _loveyou_ follows.

“Love you too,” Keith whispers, pushing his hands through his sweaty hair. His breath is still coming back to him and he can feel Lance's against his thighs. Lance lets out a hoarse laugh and sits his lanky body upright. His boyfriend fumbles with the A/C and soon crisp air dries their sweat. Lance's mouth, still so shiny and red, twists up in a smirk as he steadies the wheel so Keith can yank his jeans back up.

“Five star passenger rating from yours truly,” Lance jokes. He lets Keith grab his hand, lacing fingers together. “It was so sexy how you kept us from dying while I choked on your dick.” 

“Yah,” Keith laughs, thumb sliding along his boyfriend’s knuckles. "We would have crashed with you behind the wheel.” 

“What!?"


End file.
